I'm not Emma
by Wilhelmnina Grimm
Summary: Emma Blackthorn has found herself trapped on a supernatural island she's only seen on TV with no way of escape and a lifetime of memories she left behind. Oh, and did I mention she has to save everyone's lives too? Please R


_Chapter 1 _

_The Beginning_

My first memory was of water. I was completely submerged in it. I felt groggy, like I was waking up from a dream. I didn't know where or was, or how I got there. Heck, I didn't know _who_ I was. That's when I realized I couldn't breathe. Whatever had resided in my lungs was stolen by a thief, disappearing into the night.

I tried to reach the surface, but something blocked me. I realized with a jolt I was trapped inside a cylindrical tube, about twice as high as me. I instinctively jammed my hands on either side of the tank- it felt like glass- and began to rock it back and forth.

But all the water suddenly began to disappear, causing gravity to get the better of me as I felt to the tube's bottom. I felt a headache coming on when I hit my head on the side of the tube. "Welcome back, Ms. Blackthorn, welcome back," spoke a man's voice but seemed to come from a dark, shapeless blob.

As my sight cleared, I realized I was in a pure white room, with many medical tools that showed I was in some kind of hospital. But what hospital puts people in hibernation tanks?

_Hibernation tanks?_ How had I known that?

But there were more pressing tasks at hand. I shook my head to clear it. "Where am I?" I asked, voice becoming firmer with every word. "_Who _am I?"

"All in good time," the man replied. I could now see him clearly. He was about 25 years old, with blond hair and black skin that clashed so much he seemed to be photoshopped. He wore black scrubs for some reason. "But first let's clean you up."

I looked down to realize I was in a loose, long-sleeved blue dress that was soaking wet. I got up on shaky legs and slowly walked toward the man, who revealed a towel.

I took it and he lead me outside. _

present

There was screaming all around me. So much smoke, and fire was everywhere. Everything was a blur. The screaming seemed to be mostly from this one blond girl. I felt like I had seen her somewhere. Where had I seen her? I saw a plane turbine that was still running, cut off from the rest of what seemed to be the middle of a plane. Without thinking, I flicked my fingers up and roots covered the insides, stopping it from flying. But no one knew they were there but me.

flashback

"You were a happy child," they told me, "and with a very special gift. We took care of you and your family, and tried to protect you from harm. But one day the soldierscame." Their faces would scrunch up in hate and loathing. "They came and killed your parents. We tried to stop them, but their forces were too strong. We only had time to grab you before our base burned to the ground. We put you in a hibernation tank until you awoke 8 years later. And to this day the only thing we know about who did it is their soldiers wear a white infinity symbol on their jackets."

"But they won't get me next time. I'll be ready."

"No, they won't. But first you must train."

present

I tried to remember what happened. I was running, but from who?

I snapped out of it as I heard a man yell to get out of the way as he shoved another group of people out of the direction of falling debris. I needed to help these people. I ran to a man stuck under some metal and tried to help him out.

I smiled as traveled from one of the trees to another 50 feet away. I heard the instructor check something on his clipboard as I touched another tree and was sucked into it to another spot. The rushed feeling of the tree silently saying hello before I left made me smile.

The worst was over. The remaining people had been helped, and I rushed away to take off the black suit I was wearing to change into something less conspicuous that I had in my backpack. I wondered why I was in it in the first place. After that, I tried to remember how I had gotten there in the first place.

_Not yet_, the trees whispered to me. Instead, they led me through a barrage of memories. They were about this place. As if I had been here before. But all the memories were like they were on a screen, and they weren't even mine. They were on a screen. I was watching what was happening.

flashback

I smiled as a healed a woman with a broken ankle. The woman, Jane, looked at me with amazement.

"Incredible," she whispered.

"And getting better every day," I grinned. Ms. Mavis watched from the background as my teacher and helper, Andrew, who was the man I met when I first awoke.

"Ms. Blackthorn here is becoming more accomplished in her talent, as well as in her schoolwork. She is accomplished in history, math, psychology, and philosophy; and learning at acceptable rates science, English, and Latin," Andrew lectured to Ms. Mavis.

"Well done. Are you being treated well?" she asked me in her silky but cold voice.

"Yes, I am very happy," I replied, averting my dark green eyes from her piercing grey ones. She really creeped me out. After another few tests in my ability to control the trees and create new ones, as well as a few physical tests, she finally left. I let out a sigh of relief.

Thank god. I hate that lady. I didn't understand why she had to subject me to so many tests. I knew I needed to train so I could stop the men if they came back, but every year she came, with a clipboard and pen, poking her nose into business she didn't need to know, working for a stupid corporation that had some freaky desire to test me. It was pretty annoying. But I lightened up. Next week it would be my birthday, the big 3-0. I would finally get the answers I need. I would finally have a chance to stop the men that killed my family.

To my horror, I finally realized what the hell just happened. I ran out, past a man who yelled after I slammed into him. I didn't remember to apologize. The idea was impossible, but it was the only option. I finally got into the forest, far from the edge where people would find me. I let out a scream as I kicked a rock, sending it flying through the air. I sank to to the ground and sobbed.

I was trapped on a freaky island from a TV show with only the stuff in my bag and the clothes on my back. I couldn't get out and knew I couldn't get out any other way.

I was lost.


End file.
